DE 197 39 886 A1 has already disclosed a solenoid valve of the specified type, the valve housing of which, for fixing in a valve seating bore, comprises a thick-walled tubular body, which is connected to a thin-walled sleeve, for which purpose the sleeve is pressed into an aperture in the tubular body. This measure requires the adherence to small production tolerances of the parts that have to be joined together. On the other hand, owing to the press-fit connection, the possibility cannot be excluded that an unwanted deformation and/or leak, occasioned by the radial force acting on the thin-walled sleeve, will lead to a functional impairment as a result of a deteriorating radial frictional connection.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to design a solenoid valve of the specified type having a compact construction, which is inexpensive to produce by the simplest functional means, and to improve it in such a way that the aforementioned disadvantages are eliminated.
According to the invention this object is achieved for the solenoid valve of the specified type by placing a circumferential flange of a thin-walled sleeve on an internal step in a tubular body with an axial recess in an axial end face at a radial distance from the internal step, where the radial distance is dimensioned to leave a plastically deformable stay collar between the internal step and the recess on the tubular body, and the stay collar connects the tubular body to the sleeve. Also proposed for the achievement of the stated object is an especially advantageous method for connecting the thin-walled sleeve to a thick-walled tubular body.
Further features and advantages of the invention are set forth below in the description of two exemplary embodiments.